Flight of Passion
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: An airplane. Two Beyblade captains. Some turbulence. A compromising position. And a misunderstanding that turns out to be the truth. Kai and Miguel won’t be forgetting this flight anytime soon.


Title: Flight of Passion  
Summary: An airplane. Two Beyblade captains. Some turbulence. A compromising position. And a misunderstanding that turns out to be the truth. Kai and Miguel won't be forgetting this flight anytime soon.  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Fluff. Yaoi.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Surprise! Another Miguel/Kai fic from me! I hope you like!

* * *

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kai mutters darkly under his breath, a dull throbbing sensation slowly growing in his skull. "I can't take much more of this," he murmurs.

Cramp conditions. No leg room. Sitting next to a stranger that is overweight and snoring loudly. A perky hostess flitting up and down the aisle, pushing a trolley with a mandatory squeaky wheel, throwing packets of impossible to open peanuts in every direction. Babies screaming, kids running riot, parents ignoring said kids.

Yep, he's on an air plane.

He hates traveling on air planes. Especially with his teammates, Grev. They're so boisterous -except for Daichi, that is. He's currently incapacitated from travel sickness. The little red headed monkey still hasn't gotten used to travel on air planes yet. Kai prefers to travel by his private jet, however he still hasn't told his teammates that he has one yet. They will no doubt bug the hell out of him to take them on a trip. He uses his jet for business purposes only.

And the odd occasion just to get away from the brat pack as quickly as possible.

They just had a stop over at Madrid National Airport and are now back on their way to…Where are they going again? Some charity match or something? Kai's head is pounding too loudly at the moment for him to think straight. It's a shame he couldn't smuggle on his heavy duty pain killers.

Damn these new security laws.

A small hiss of annoyance and pain escapes Kai's lips and he squeezes his eyes shut. Great, now the two younger bladers of the group are singing 'I've Got A Lovely Bunch of Coconuts' as loudly as they can. Even a few of the free roaming kids are joining in.

And that brings Kai one step closer to jumping out of this plane.

Or, better yet. Opening the doors and let it suck out all the free roaming munchkins, hopefully taking Tyson with them.

Slapping his hands on the arms of his seat, Kai struggles to his feet, his brow knotting in an expression of pain and absolutely irritation. He has to get away for a while, especially now when he suddenly had the idea of storming the cockpit and demanding that this plane be flown into the side of the mountain.

Besides, there are too many innocents on this plane.

Stepping out into the aisle, Kai glances at the seat behind him, his annoyance growing a little more when he sees his dark hair teammates sitting cross-legged on his seat, his arms over his chest and his eyes close. He's either meditating or asleep.

Suddenly, Ray's head falls forward, his chin resting against his chest, emitting a feline snore. Kai's eyebrow gives a twitch. He's asleep.

"How can he sleep through that noise?" Kai wonders to himself. Then, he narrows his eyes in thought and suspicion. When they were boarding the plane, Ray looked a little too relaxed. A little too calm. A little too… out of it.

Dammit! He must have got into Kai's valium stash. No wonder he couldn't find it. The stupid neko took the last one.

"He'll pay for that," Kai snarls as he stalks down the aisle, towards the small bathroom. He's hoping that a bit of water to the face and a few moments of peace will ease the pulsating pain in his head.

Either that or bash his head repeatedly against the wall in hopes of knocking himself unconscious. Whatever works best.

Hey, it would make the trip go faster, now wouldn't it?

Pulling back the curtain, Kai suddenly finds himself crashing into something warm, taunt and oddly familiar. Jumping back, Kai tilts his head up to find himself gazing upon the familiar handsome face of one Spanish heartthrob.

"Miguel?" Kai finds himself squeaking, before clearing his throat. Of course it's Miguel. Who better than to see him in a totally frazzled state than his good friend and huge crush? This plane trip is a test, isn't it? Of patience and character.

An expression of delight appears on Miguel's face and he smile brightly. "Kai!"

"What are you doing here?" Kai asks, managing to compose himself somewhat.

"Well, currently, I'm trying to hide for a bit," Miguel replies as he casts a quick nervous glance over his shoulder. "The damn hostess won't leave me alone."

A bit of sympathy -and jealously- swirls in Kai's chest as he gives the blonde a gentle pat on the shoulder. The blonde hair Spaniard is too sexy for his own good. He understands where Miguel is coming from. However, he doesn't bother hiding. The girls simply think he's trying hard to get and chase after him even more. He either glares at them or insult them viciously. Depending on how much they piss him off.

Deranged fan girls. He can't stand them. Especially those who put face paint on, act all bitchy and claim to be from the abbey.

Now they _**really**_ piss him off.

For the record, there were no females in the Abbey. Especially none hidden away in some secret lab. And he doesn't wear face paint. These are tattoos, dammit!

"What about you, Kai?" Miguel asks after making sure he is safe, quickly pulling Kai out of his inner rant.

"I suppose you can say that I'm hiding as well," Kai replies as he lifts his hands to rub small soothing circles on his temples. "Tyson and Max are back there singing hideously off tune, the little free roaming munchkins singing along. I have some fat guy sitting next to me snoring his head off. The hostess keeps blowing me kisses. Ray raided my valium stash before boarding. And to make things worst I have a lovely bunch -I mean a headache!"

Miguel's stunning blue eyes immediately soften with sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that," he says in earnest. "There's a vacant seat back where I'm sitting. You can hide out there for a while."

Kai doesn't need to think long and hard about that offer. "Yes, I'll do that. I might even be able to get rid of that hostess for you."

A laugh escapes Miguel's lips, his eyes lightening up. "Yes, please."

Suddenly, the intercom lights up and the pilot's voice drifts through, warning them about possible turbulence. Kai and Miguel share a look, and then wince. But before they have a chance to move further to the back of the plane, the plane suddenly drops. Kai falls forward, into Miguel's chest, who wraps his arms around him instinctively. The aircraft gives another shudder, forcing the toilet door to fling open, almost hitting the two. Before either teen can gather his bearings, the plane suddenly rolls to the side, enough to cause the two to loose their footing and fall into the tiny bathroom, the door slamming shut behind them.

Kai hisses when he's back slams up against the wall and then again when something crashes into him, almost knocking the wind out of him. He mutters in Russian under his breath as he lifts his head, trying to get his head around what happened. As he glances up, his gaze immediately collides with that of sapphire blue and a bright crimson blush appears to his cheeks when he realizes that, technically, Miguel has him pushed up against the wall, a leg in between his.

Leaning back slightly, Miguel, too, realizes the position they are in and a blush of his own appears. He has his hands sitting precariously on Kai's slender hips, who in turn has his hands flat against his chest, one of his legs bent at the knee and resting against his thigh…

Good God…

"Er, are you ok?" Miguel asks, stuttering a little.

Kai blinks his ruby eyes slowly. "Yeah, I'm ok."

Despite their obvious embarrassment, neither teen makes an attempt to move, finding the other's eyes unbelievably mesmerizing. Slowly, without the two realizing what they are doing, they both lean forward, their eyes slipping shut as Kai's hands slid up from Miguel's chest to wrap around his neck, and Miguel's hands wander from Kai's hips and wrap around his waist, pulling their bodies closer.

Their lips touch in a soft and somewhat uncertain kiss, pulling back slightly, waiting for the other's reaction. When no negativity is seen, they lean forward again, pressing their lips firmly together. The kiss starts off tender and sweet, but as time ticks by, the passion increases and the loving display of affection quickly turns more sensual.

Entangling his fingers within the golden strands of Miguel's hair, Kai releases a moan of pleasure when he feels Miguel run his hand down his side, over his hip and grabbing his thigh, pushing him further up against the wall.

Framing Miguel's face in his hands, Kai breaks the kiss, keeping their faces inches apart. He suddenly blinks, as if coming out of a daze. A passion induced haze. "Hold up," he says. "I take it you like me in that way?"

The corner of Miguel's lips twitches into a smile. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Just checking," Kai replies, a smile of his own threatening to break out. "I don't fancy a one-sided fling."

"I take it you like me in that way?" Miguel repeats Kai's earlier question while a genuine appears on his lips, his eyes shimmering with a sense of playfulness.

With a smile, Kai playfully rolls his eyes. "Lets put it this way, if I didn't and you tried that, you would be lacking some teeth and wearing a lovely black eye."

Miguel simply smiles and leans forward to press their lips together again when there is a sudden knock at the door and a split second later, flies open, exposing the two in a very compromising position to anyone who is out there.

Looking over Miguel's shoulder, Kai's eyes widen immediately and begins to struggle out of Miguel's grip. There, standing there with his hand on the door handle, his eyes bulging out of his head in shock is none other than Ray.

Suddenly, Ray laughs as he lets go of the door and glances at Kai with a perverse look, his fangs glistening in the humming artificial lights.

"Well," Ray drawls out with a purr. "This is where you had taken off to. Having some in-flight fun?"

"No, no, no," Kai stutters, a blush of embarrassment on his face as he scrambles out of the cubicle. "It's nothing like that. There was some turbulence and we fell in, and…"

Ray continues to look at him slyly, his perverse neko grin not faltering in the slightest. He leans forward, getting right into Kai's face. "Then why is your lips all bruised and red?"

"Ah, well, because…"

Ray's grin only widens and he turns his attention to the bronze skin Spaniard lingering in the doorway of the toilet cubicle. "Well, would you look at that. His lips are red as well."

Miguel rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to make a witty retort, but instead snaps his mouth shut and shakes his head. No matter what he will say, the neko will no doubly take it and turn it into something perverted. He's absolutely loving this.

Frowning, Miguel decides that Ray has had enough fun with his Phoenix. It's time for them to get back to what they were doing before.

"Excuse us," Miguel says as he snares Kai's wrist in his hand and pulls him back towards him. He then pulls them both back into the toilet cubicle and shuts the door, locking it tightly behind them.

Ray stares at the door for a moment before a sly smile appears on his lips once more. "Who knew Miguel could be so assertive?"

"What are you-?" Kai tries to question him, but Miguel simply pushes him up against the door and kisses him deeply, pretty much starting up where they left off. He sighs and wraps his arms around Miguel's neck, returning the kiss.

Well, this is one way to make the trip go faster, isn't it?

* * *

X3 Please review! 


End file.
